Fakiru Week 2014-Time
by mayuralover
Summary: A story for Fakiru Week 2014, theme: Time. A classic fairy tale with a twist, Cinderella AU. Ahiru had always had little self-confidence, so when a certain fairy godfather gives Ahiru the chance to go to the Prince's ball, she hopes that time is on her side to win him over. Will it be? Or will she just run out of time?


Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu.

* * *

 _Run, run, run! Time's up, I've got to get out of here!_ Ahiru flew down the white staircase, clutching her dress, careful not to trip as she ran out of the castle. _Crap, crap, crap, I knew I should have left sooner! Why couldn't Drosselmeyer have extended the midnight curfew? Some loony godfather he is!_ _Time is really not on my side!_

Ahiru dashed around the corner, just as someone called out, "Wait! Stop!" On the middle of the staircase, a person picked up a ruby pendant on a gold chain. "She said this was special to her, right? But how do I get it to her?" Pocketing the pendant, he turned and walked back inside.

[The day before]

"Oh, Ahiru, you wouldn't believe what came in the mail today!"

Looking up from sweeping, Ahiru saw Pique holding up an envelope, the wax seal on the back portrayed the emblem of the royal family. "It looks like an invitation of some sort! Let's open it!"

"Hey wait up, Pique! At least wait until we're all in the room!" Ahiru and Lillie turned around just as Pique and Raetsel walked in.

Raetsel walked over to Lillie, took the envelope from her, and gave her a playful smack on the head. "Now what did I tell you about handling important mail like this? Let Ahiru get the mail like she always does, at least she'd being the good daughter that would take this straight to me!" Lillie rubbed her head and feigned a look of hurt, but Pique and Ahiru just laughed at her. Ahiru wasn't actually Raetsel's daughter, but was adopted and had been living with the single mother and her two daughters for over a year now. After her parents had passed, Ahiru didn't think she'd feel normal again, but in this household, she always felt like part of the family.

"Okay, I'm opening it now," Raetsel said. Unsealing the envelope, she took out a thick and creamy piece of paper. "'Calling all women and girls of age and of single status, the royal family would like to invite you to the castle for a ball in honor of Prince Mytho's coming of age. There, the prince will pick one among the ladies to be his wife.' "

"Oh, isn't this exciting?! The prince is going to host a ball to choose a wife! And," Lillie said, glancing at the invitation. "Looks like it'll be a two day party! Oh, we simply must go, Mother!" Lillie's excitement was contagious, Ahiru and Pique couldn't help but jump up and down as well.

"That'll mean we can get to see Prince Mytho! Oh, Ahiru, you get to see the person you're in love with!" Pique exclaimed. Ahiru blushed. It was true she did like the prince, but that was a far off dream; she'd never get to be his wife!

"Oh, you guys, please don't say it like that, and anyways, a ball means dancing, and I stink at dancing!" Ahiru said.

"Ha ha! It's true! It's like you have two left feet, Ahiru! You might as well stay home and do something you're good at, like cleaning!" Lillie said, giving Ahiru a friendly push. Ahiru forced a laugh, then excused herself to finish the sweeping.

She sighed. Ahiru should have become used to Lillie's personality, but it still stung when she teased Ahiru like that. _I'm not only good at housework, am I?_ After the sweeping, Ahiru rummaged around the kitchen for something to make lunch with. Pique walked in and said, "Ahiru! Mom's going to take us shopping for dresses for tomorrow's ball! Come on!"

"About the ball," Ahiru said, hesitantly, "I don't think I'll be going."

Pique did a double take and stared at Ahiru. "What do you mean you're not going? Everyone's going. The prince will be choosing a wife! Don't tell me you're taking Lillie's words to heart; she just says things because she's so sadistic!"

"It's not just that, Pique. Well, it is, but I think I should stay here and do what I do best. Do you really want me at that ball embarrassing myself in front of everyone? Please, just tell Mother that I'm not feeling well."

"Oh, all right. If you really think that this is what you want. But when Mother's around, you better have a really bad fever, enough that you're missing two days of fun! See you." With that, Pique left. _I'm doing the right thing, I think. Lillie and Pique will have more of a chance to shine, without me screwing things up._

The next evening, Pique, Lillie, and Raetsel were dressed in their finest while Ahiru was in bed, faking a bad fever. "Oh, my dearest, I wish you could come with us, Ahiru, but this sudden fever of yours is keeping you in bed!" Raetsel said, patting the blanket on top Ahiru. "When we get back, we'll tell you all about the ball and Prince Mytho." Saying their farewells, the three left in a carriage.

"Phew! Now to get some cleaning done!" Ahiru said. Though she regretted not going to the ball a little, she kept busy by doing the housework. It was early evening and Ahiru was in the garden pulling weeds. Every so often, Ahiru would look to the east, where the castle could be seen in the distance. "Oh, who am I kidding? Why didn't I just go to the ball? Why did I have to let Lillie's words get to me?" Ahiru sat on the ground and started to cry.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through and a _tick-tock_ sound could be heard. "What's that? Who's there?" Ahiru called out.

"My, my, who do we have here, crying all in her lonesome?" a voice said. Right in front of her, Ahiru swore that the air was ripping apart, that she could she a black space through the crack. Out stepped an old gentleman, dressed bizarrely in many colors and patterns and wearing a cap with feathers sticking out on his head.

"Who-who are you?" Ahiru cried.

"Me? Why, I'm your fairy godfather, of course, and when I heard you crying, I couldn't help myself but want to reach out to help you. So here I am! My name is Drosselmeyer, pleased to make your acquaintance, little Ahiru." Drosselmeyer held out a handkerchief and Ahiru took it. "You want to go to the prince's ball, do you not? Well, I can make your wish come true."

"But how? There's no way I can get there, and I don't even have anything to wear!" Ahiru said, sniffling and blowing her nose into the handkerchief.

"Fear not, dear child, here's what we'll do. First, I need an egg, an armadillo, a cat, and an anteater. Chop chop, Ahiru, we've no time to waste!" Drosselmeyer pulled Ahiru to her feet and gave her a push. _What's going on?! Why does he need at that weird stuff?_ Nevertheless, no more than ten minutes later, Ahiru had gathered everything her fairy godfather asked of her. The animals came from the forest and the cat from a neighbor's home. She'll have to give him back afterwards.

"You're not going to hurt them, are you…Drosselmeyer?" Ahiru asked.

"No, of course not, just watch." Drosselmeyer pulled out a large, leather-bound book and started tracing his finger over the text. Light swirled around the things she had gathered and Ahiru watched stunned as the egg grew in size to become a carriage. The cat and the anteater turned into horse while the armadillo turned into a human and became a footman.

"No way, no way this is happening! It's magic!" Ahiru shouted.

"No, it's witchcraft," Drosselmeyer deadpanned. "Yes, it's magic, Ahiru, now it's your turn!" Drosselmeyer twirled his hands and from thin air, a red ruby pendant on a golden chain appeared. He beckoned her near and hooked the chain around Ahiru's neck. Ahiru closed her eyes and was enveloped in a brilliant golden light. A minute later, she opened her eyes and looked in awe as she spun around. She was now wearing a white ball gown trimmed with lace and ruffles. Her hair was no longer in a braid, but done up and adorned with white feathers.

"Drosselmeyer, I don't know what to say! This is all too unreal!" Ahiru exclaimed.

Drosselmeyer smiled, then said, "No time for thanks. Now listen, this pendant holds the magic that keeps all of this looking the way it does. Lose the pendant, you lose the magic. And if you don't come back before midnight, the enchantment will wear off as well, so remember to get back home before midnight, understood? After the enchantment wears off, I'll be nice to you, you can keep the pendant as a souvenir."

Ahiru nodded; she couldn't believe it, she was going to the ball! "Okay then, off you go!"

The footman took Ahiru's hand and led her to the egg carriage. "My name is Armadillon, Miss Ahiru, and I do hope you enjoy the ride."

In no time at all, the egg carriage had arrived at the castle. Armadillon opened the door and led Ahiru out. He said, "Miss, the carriage will be waiting in the forest. And don't forget to come back before-"

"Midnight! I got it! See you!" Ahiru picked up her skirts and ran up the stairs. Nearing the entrance, she slowed down and caught her breath. She was actually at the ball! If only she could meet the prince.

Two foot soldiers stood at the door, one of them approached her and asked, "And how shall I introduce you as?"

"Um…" She hadn't thought of that. On the spur of the moment Ahiru said, "Tutu!"

"Very well then." The two soldiers opened the doors and one of them announced, "Introducing, the Lady Tutu."

As with every eligible lady who walked through the doors, those below applauded and smiled as Ahiru made her way down the stairs. The lights were blinding and twinkled off of every reflective surface. For the first time ever, she was the center of attention!

On the main floor, Ahiru wandered around, making sure to steer clear of her mother and sisters. She wandered past waiters offering finger food and glasses of champagne and groups of women chatting amongst themselves. On the dance floor, members of the royal guard as well as the noble families were dancing with the girls dressed in their finest.

Whispering among the crowd alerted Ahiru to something happening. Ahiru turned around and came face to face with the man behind the excited chatter.

"Prince Mytho." Ahiru gasped.

"I am he, and how are you doing this evening? I wanted to ask if you would like to dance this next song with me." Prince Mytho took Ahiru by the hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Finding her voice again, Ahiru asked, "Prince, I'm honored to be able to dance with you, but why me, when there are others who are probably a better match for you?"

"To be honest, I had this feeling, so I turned your way, and saw you wearing that pendant. It just feels like magic, if I had to put it another way."

 _Magic? Oh, fairy godfather Drosselmeyer, thank you so much!"_

They spun, stepped, and twirled around until Ahiru became dizzy from all the dancing. The prince led Ahiru to a chair, and knelt down to kiss her hand. "Forgive me for wearing you out, you are a wonderful dancer," Prince Mytho said.

Ahiru blushed. "I'm happy I was able to dance with you, Prince. My sister calls me clumsy and not graceful at all, so thank you. But I suppose I'm keeping you from the others…"

"You are very kind to think of others, will you be here again tomorrow night?" Ahiru nodded. "Then I shall see you tomorrow. Until we meet again." Prince Mytho turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"I…I danced with Prince Mytho… a dream come true!" Her fatigue disappeared as she recalled her dance with the prince. Full of energy, Ahiru decided to step out onto the balcony to calm herself down. A cool breeze tickled her skin and ruffled her hair. Ahiru inhaled the night air and sighed, "It's a magnificent night for a ball…"

"Indeed it is, fair lady."

Caught off guard at the sudden voice, Ahiru turned around to see a palace guard holding two glasses of bubbly champagne. The insignia on his coat lapel signified that he was of the highest rank. _He must be the prince's right hand man._

The gentleman handed Ahiru the drink, which she gratefully accepted, and introduced himself. "My name is Fakir, right hand knight to Prince Mytho." He took Ahiru's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ahiru blushed at his greeting. "The pleasure is mine, Fakir. My name is um, Tutu. Thank you for the drink." She turned back to look out over the gardens. Rows upon rows of flowers were planted, and in the central square was a large stone mermaid, pouring water out of a pitcher into the fountain she sat on.

"That fountain there, that's a statue of Aquarius, the Water Bearer." Fakir said. He leaned against the railing and took a sip of champagne. "Aquarius is one of the 12 zodiac symbols and one of the 13 zodiac constellations. You can see a few constellations if you look at the sky. Look up there." Fakir pointed to a bright star. "If you follow this star, Sirius, you get to this group of three stars that make up what's called Orion's belt. Orion was a hunter in ancient times, and in the night sky, you can see that it looks like he's shooting an arrow at the zodiac constellation, Taurus." Fakir pointed at each star and traced each constellation so that Ahiru could see it.

"Wow, you do know a lot about the night sky, don't you?" Ahiru asked. She never knew so many stories could be told if you just looked up at the sky.

Embarrassed, Fakir looked away and said, "Did I talk too much? I guess I got carried away talking about stars. You're not here for that…"

"Oh!" Ahiru waved her hands and shook her head. "I don't mind, really! It was interesting hearing about all of that! And it's not as if I only came to the ball to see the prince. I mean, I even got to dance with him! But I don't think he'd choose me to be his princess…" After all, it was magic that got Ahiru here, and it would take more magic for her to end up with a fairytale ending.

"You shouldn't say that about yourself," Fakir said quietly.

"Huh?" Ahiru turned to face Fakir. Silver moonlight made everything sparkle, including Fakir's eyes that gazed softly at Ahiru.

"I think any man would be lucky to choose you as his own." Ahiru was struck speechless and could feel her cheeks redden, but Fakir must have been oblivious to her feelings as he took her champagne flute, set it on the ledge, then bowed. "And I would be an honored man to have you dance with me this song."

Out of her daze, Ahiru reached to accept his hand when suddenly she remembered something. "What time is it?"

"Time?" Fakir pulled out a pocket watch. "A quarter until midnight. Why?"

"Oh dear, um, I have to go. I have to get home right away." Ahiru quickly walked back to the doors that opened back into the ball and thrust them open. Fakir walked behind her, confused at the sudden rejection.

"Now? You have to go now?" he asked. "Very well, then. Let me escort you back to your carriage."

"No need! I can get there myself! I insist!" she added, when Fakir made to argue with her. She was determined not to let Fakir see the spell on her and the carriage undo, should she fail to get home before midnight. "I'll take a rain check on that dance. Tomorrow, I will be here again. Until then, I bid you thanks for the lovely time I had with you this evening. Please give the prince my thanks. Now I bid you adieu."

Ahiru ran through the crowd, nimbly dodging people dancing and chatting with each other. Fakir had a harder time moving through all the people, and by the time he made it up the grand staircase and out the entrance, Ahiru was nowhere to be seen. It was as if she had disappeared. "Tutu…well, I will see you tomorrow evening."

Back at home, Ahiru exhaustedly tumbled onto her bed. The living room clock sounded the midnight hour, and after twelve chirps from the cuckoo, Ahiru's fine clothes became plain once again. Ahiru felt for the pendant around her neck and was surprised that it was still there. _I guess Drosselmeyer is letting me keep this for tomorrow night's ball._ She tucked the pendant under her clothes and crawled under the sheets. Reliving every detail of the past few hours, Ahiru fell fast asleep, impatient for the next evening to arrive.

[The next evening]

Descending the staircase once again, Ahiru looked out over the sea of rainbow colors. The ballroom was decorated more extravagantly than it had been the night before; today was the day that Prince Mytho would choose his princess. Though she knew that it was magic that made the prince turn towards her the night before, Ahiru couldn't help becoming hopeful that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to walk away at the end of the night knowing that someone had chosen her.

Ahiru wandered the dance floor searching for the prince when she finally spotted him at a table having a passionate talk with a girl. The girl had red eyes and raven black hair that sat in a bun at the top of her head. Her lithe figure gracefully sat on a chair and she had the air of a princess.

"Look who the prince is talking to."

"Isn't she the daughter of the dance instructor? I hear she's going to be in a famous ballet troupe. She must dance so well."

"She'd make a beautiful wife for the prince. How fitting that would be."

As Ahiru overheard the conversation, she couldn't help agreeing; the two looked perfect for each other. Ahiru watched as the prince stood up, bowed, then took the girl's hand as her lead her to the middle of the dance floor. The crowd gathered around as the two danced with each other. Indeed they looked perfect in each other's arms. Ahiru was happy that the prince was able to find someone suited for him, but she felt dejected that her crush on Prince Mytho was simply just that, a little unrequited love. More couples came onto the dance floor and Ahiru drifted away, thinking that she might want to leave early. Ahiru stroked the pendant around her neck. _Maybe I should stay a little while longer. I might as well make use of the magic that Drosselmeyer gave me._

Out of the balcony, Ahiru looked up at the night sky. "Trying to spot the constellations?"

Startled at the voice, Ahiru turned around. "Fakir! Um, actually, yes. That was what I was doing."

"Fancy seeing you out here again, Tutu. Are you not enjoying the party inside?" Fakir asked, leaning onto the ledge.

"Oh, I am enjoying it. It's just that…well, I think the prince found someone he will be calling his princess," Ahiru sighed.

"The girl with the black hair? Yes, they do make a nice couple. I think Prince Mytho may have fallen in love," Fakir agreed. "Did you want him to choose you?"

"Well, yes and no. I like the prince, but I don't think I'm cut out to become a princess. I'm not graceful as she is," said Ahiru.

"Graceful? I think I'll be the judge of that. Someone still owes me a dance from the night before," said Fakir. Ahiru accepted Fakir's outstretched hand and let him lead her back on to the dance floor. Stepping in time with the music, Fakir led Ahiru in dance after dance. _Is this the magic working? I'm usually so clumsy, but when I'm dancing with Fakir, I feel like I can keep dancing forever!_ Ahiru thought.

"What did you say about not being graceful, Tutu? You can dance with the best of them!" Fakir dipped Ahiru low as the song ended and the room erupted with applause. Everyone was in awe as they watched the pair dance. The two complimented each other, and even though they weren't the prince and his princess, the crowd was still excited to see a couple dance so beautifully on the dance floor. "See? No need to compare when you are all your own. If you don't mind, would you also dance the next song with me?"

Ahiru's heart fluttered in her chest. _What's this feeling?_ "Yes, I would love to dance with you again." The next song started, a slow waltz, and with that, the two started to dance again. Other couples joined them as they stepped to the rhythm. The dance was slow enough that Ahiru and Fakir could keep a conversation between the two.

"So, Tutu, that pendant you are wearing; I've never seen a jewel shine so brilliantly. Was it passed down to you in your family?"

"The pendant?" Ahiru glanced down to see the red jewel catch the light of the chandelier and sparkle brilliantly. "No, nothing like that. It wasn't passed down to me because I don't have any living family members. I was adopted and live with two sisters and their mother. I'm so glad to be able to live with them and enjoy the company of people who care for me."

"I'm sorry to have brought up something that upset you, I feel ashamed," Fakir said.

"Oh, no! Please don't feel that way! It's not that sad at all! Actually, it's a secret about this pendant, so I can't really tell you anymore, except that it's magical. This pendant is the reason I've been able to come to the ball these past two days." Ahiru smiled. She wasn't exactly lying to him, but she hoped Fakir didn't press the matter anymore than that.

Fakir looked confused, but thought nothing more of it. One song, two songs, Ahiru and Fakir continued to dance the night away and talk about anything and everything: their favorite foods, places they want to go, things they wanted to see, nothing was off topic. Ahiru was so absorbed in dancing that she didn't realize that time had slipped away from her.

The clock sounded off the midnight hour and startled Ahiru. _Dong. Dong. Dong._ "Midnight?! It's already midnight, I have to go!" Ahiru exclaimed. She parted from Fakir, who was alarmed that Ahiru had suddenly stopped dancing.

 _Dong. Dong. Dong._

"Wait!" Fakir said. "Tutu!" He ran through the crowd, trying to catch up to Ahiru, who had sprinted up the staircase and was heading outside. "Stop!"

 _Dong. Dong. Dong._

"I'm sorry Fakir! I have to leave! I can't explain it. I'm really happy to have been able to dance with you, but for me, the fun ends tonight." Ahiru said. _Dong. Dong._ She sprinted down the staircase outside, heels flying over the steps. She clutched her dress, for fear of tripping over it, and finally made it down the stairs. She ran into the forest and barely made it to the carriage hidden the grove just as the clock sounded for the twelfth time. _Dong._ Ahiru was enveloped in a crimson light, and when it faded, what was left was a girl in a simple dress made to do chores in, her dreams of royalty, lights, and dancing dashed away. The carriage returned to being an egg, the horses a cat and an anteater, and Armadillon the footman transformed back into an armadillo. Ahiru collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the nonstop dancing and running. _The magic wore off._ Ahiru sighed. _At least I get to keep the pendant._ Ahiru felt for the pendant around her neck, but didn't feel the jewel or metal at all. Desperately, she rifled around her collar and through her clothes but couldn't find the pendant at all! Oh no! _Did I lose it somewhere?! I can't go back to the castle and search for it now!_

[Before the twelfth ring]

"Tutu, wait! Darn, where did she go?" Fakir was at the top of the steps outside, but even under the light of the full moon, he was unable to see where Ahiru had ran off to. _What's so important about midnight anyways?_ He thought. Fakir leaned against the railing and looked out over the forest. The full moon colored the landscape silver and made everything gleam like crystal. Sweeping his gaze over the staircase one more time, something caught Fakir's eye half way down the staircase. _What's this?_ Bending down, he picked up a gold chain. Attached to the chain was a red ruby pendant. _This is Tutu's!_ The clasp on the necklace had broken, and Fakir guessed that was the reason it was lying on the staircase. _This looked really important to her, I need to give this back to her. But how?_ Pocketing the broken necklace, Fakir went back inside the castle. _Nothing to do except wait until morning, I suppose._

[The next morning]

Ahiru woke up feeling sore all over, especially her feet since the spell had broken and she had to walk from the castle back home. Carrying a cat. She sighed and got out of bed. The sun had risen high over the trees, and to her disappointment, Ahiru had to go on with her regular life of chores.

Braiding her hair, Ahiru walked into the living room to hear her sisters' excited chatter about last night's ball. Raetsel spotted Ahiru first and said, "Ahiru! Are you feeling better? Should you be out of bed so soon?" She felt Ahiru's forehead to see if she still had a fever. "You feel much better now. That's a good thing, because-"

"Because there's going to be a parade!" Pique yelled, interrupting her mother. Raetsel gave Pique a stern look, but Pique continued. "Prince Mytho is going to be showing off the girl he chose to be his princess! Oh, I bet I know who the girl is!"

Lillie said excitedly, "She's the daughter of a dance instructor, right? She danced so gracefully with the prince last night! The parade will be around the shopping district, and since you're 'better' now, Ahiru, won't you come with us?" Lillie gestured air quotes around the word 'better,' knowing full well that Ahiru had faked her sickness.

"Of course I'll go!" Ahiru said, feigning excitement. "We'll be able to see the new princess."

[The next day]

All the citizens of the kingdom were lined up and down the route of Prince Mytho's procession, which started from the castle, wove its way through the shopping district, and circled back to the castle.

Even though he was the prince's head guard, Fakir had little fear of anything bad happening during the procession. He took on the role to follow the prince and princess's carriage from the crowd, but this was only his secondary objective. The day after he picked up Ahiru's pendant, he had spent his time combing through the invitation cards each eligible girl's family received. Prior to the ball, each girl had to send in an R.S.V.P. However, Fakir finished looking through all the cards and none of them had the name "Tutu" on it. _That's impossible! If she came to the ball, her name would be on one of these cards!_ Failing at that, his only other option would be to see if he could find Tutu during the procession today. Walking through the crowd, Fakir kept a sharp eye for a girl with salmon-colored hair and blue eyes.

The prince and princess's carriage had just reached the shopping district where most of the citizens had gathered. The crowd was thick but Fakir was still able to maneuver through the people if he stuck closer to the shops than the street. From somewhere near, he heard a girl shout.

"Mother, Pique, Ahiru, the carriage is passing by, hurry!" Fakir turned to see a girl with blonde curls wave excitedly at the procession, jumping wildly and cheering loudly. Fakir rolled his eyes. The citizens must to very happy to see the prince and his betrothed. A girl with magenta hair ran up beside the blonde girl and she added to the noise as well.

"Oh dear, please behave, you two!" A woman called out. Fakir assumed she was their mother. Turning back to make his way through the crowd, Fakir bumped into someone.

"My apologies, miss, I didn't see you there…" Fakir's words trailed off as he stared at the girl he had just bumped into. Salmon-colored hair, blue eyes.

"Tutu…"

Startled, the girl raised her hands up and waved them in front of her face. "Y-you m-must be mistaken! Th-that's not my name!" The girl tried to duck around him, but Fakir grabbed her elbow and dragged her around a shop corner, away from the crowd.

"Hey, hey! Stop!" Fakir let go of her arm, but blocked her so she couldn't return to see the procession. "You must have mistaken me for someone else. Would you please excuse me?"

Fakir shook his head and said, "I've been looking for someone since midnight two nights ago. She left something important, and I need to give it back to her."

 _Something important?_ Ahiru thought. _My pendant! Did Fakir find it? No… he couldn't have!_

Ahiru looked away, trying to hide her face. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have anything to do with this important thing, whatever it is-"

Exasperated at Ahiru's futile attempts to evade him, Fakir pulled out the ruby pendant and held it in front of her face. Her eyes widened in recognition, and Fakir knew that he found the girl he was looking for. "Tutu, or is that even your real name? I believe this belongs to you. There's no hiding it, either, so no more protesting!" Fakir took the girl's shoulders and turned her around. Fakir had fixed the broken clasp and hooked the necklace onto her neck. Once finished, he turned her back around. Settled where it belonged, the pendant glowed for a brief moment, and the surrounding alley showed a vision of the ballroom at the palace, with Ahiru dressed as Tutu, and Fakir in his fine regalia. The vision and the pendant's lights faded.

"So tell me, what is your name, Tutu? Since this magical pendant of yours showed us that that _was_ you those two nights." Fakir looked her straight in the eye and even though Ahiru fidgeted, she couldn't look away from his gaze.

"Okay, so I'm Tutu, but wh-why would you care what my name is? I'm just a commoner who has nothing to do with someone of your status," Ahiru felt the words tumble out of her mouth, and she shifted her eyes to the ground. Just a few nights ago, Ahiru could have cared less about status and the like and had attended an extravagant ball where she danced with a prince and his guard. But without the magical dress and the cover of 'Tutu,' Ahiru had lost all confidence in herself.

Gently, Fakir lifted Ahiru's chin and looked into her eyes. He said, "I don't care whether you're rich or poor, a princess or a commoner. What mattered was the time we shared and the things I talked about with you. I would like to know the name of the girl that looked up at the stars and smiled that brilliant smile. I want to know the name of the girl I danced with and fell in love with. I want to get to know the real you." Fakir leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Ahiru's lips.

Ahiru was stunned and her face grew hot with embarrassment. "Ahiru. My name is Ahiru. And I want to get to know you, too, Fakir," she answered. Fakir smiled and in his joy, picked Ahiru up and spun her around.

"See? The prince may get his princess, but I've got someone better!" Ahiru blushed and laughed, which sounded like merry bells to him. However, those two weren't the only ones to laugh.

"Hey, see! I knew she was acting suspicious! Turns out she didn't want to go to the ball because she already had someone, eh?"

Fakir and Ahiru spun around and saw that peeking around the corner were Lillie, Pique, and Raetsel. The two sisters were giggling and Raetsel looking like a proud mother. "Oh my," said Raestel, "Ahiru, why didn't you tell us sooner? My good sir, are you looking to court my daughter?"

The two blushed furiously and, struck embarrassed, made several hand motions trying to explain why the two of them were alone in an alley.

"You see, ma'am, I, uh…"

"It's not what you think, well, I mean, you see-!"

The other three continued laughing at Fakir and Ahiru's blabbering. Finally, Pique spoke up, "Don't be so shy, Ahiru! We're happy to see you so happy! It's been more than a year since you started living with us, and we don't know what it's like to be so alone. But we're your family, so rely on us, okay?"

"Or just rely on him, Ahiru, it seems like you've gotten to know each other! Ooh, better than the prince and his princess!" Lillie said.

Fakir took Ahiru's hand and said, "I've got someone better than a princess, I've got Ahiru." Ahiru looked from Fakir to her family. It had been over a year since she lost her family, but in that time, Ahiru was able to pick herself up again. She had family that cared for her, and a love that didn't care about her background. With her other hand, she reached up to grip her pendant. The ruby sparkled mysteriously. Maybe time really was with her.


End file.
